


【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）[2017年1026罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]

by Jinglebear



Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: ……就是个普通的罗奥恶搞文。
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888213
Kudos: 3





	【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）[2017年1026罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]

**Author's Note:**

> ##  **【阅前告知】**
> 
> 原作背景的平行世界线  
> 全员生存设定  
> CP:罗严塔尔X奥贝斯坦  
> 除该CP外无自主衍生的任何CP  
>  **不是全员BL，不回避异性恋**  
>  有原创路人NPC，当然也有原作路人提督打酱油  
> 虽然是个平行世界，不过本文开篇的场景时间大体上顺接《银英》乱离篇第七章《失意的凯旋》。原文双璧是在米达麦亚家喝的酒，由于是平行世界，我就放飞自我地让他们去海鹫喝酒了。这一天是新帝国历002年6月8日。  
>  **本文不回避爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希及菲利克斯·米达麦亚的存在。**  
>  ————————————————  
> 不费劲的传送门：
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015299)（←您所在的位置）
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371)
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015644)
> 
> [[番外]父爱如山](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015806)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

海鹫里传出了爆炸般的欢呼声。端坐于不远处的罗严塔尔不动声色地挑了挑眉毛：“黑色枪骑兵真是活力十足啊。”生着异色瞳的提督举起了面前的酒杯，和毗邻而坐的好友碰了碰。  
“今天是缪拉舰队做东。这个月缪拉舰队升了两个将官，所以他们开桌庆祝。”米达麦亚笑着道。毕竟是宇宙舰队的司令官，各舰队的动向，疾风之狼可比金银妖瞳消息灵通。  
罗严塔尔晃了晃杯子，听冰块敲击杯壁的声响：“缪拉舰队在最近的几次战役里确实功勋卓著。对了，你去宇宙港了吗？帕西法尔真是一艘不错的船。”  
“我陪着缪拉去的，帕西法尔真好啊！”米达麦亚端起酒杯，望着头顶的水晶灯感叹着。而后他回头看着友人，笃定地继续道：“但是，我还是更喜欢人狼。”  
“敬帝国军跑得最快的野狼。”罗严塔尔微微提起唇角，这是一个温和的笑，不带惯常的讥诮，也没有冷冷的挖苦，它是发自内心的骄傲。  
“敬帝国军最绅士的骑士。”米达麦亚开怀大笑，酒杯相互碰撞，发出愉快的声响。  
“噢噢噢哈杰哈杰哈杰！”黑枪和缪拉舰队的混编合成军官连里传出哄闹声，他们大声地嚷着一个名字，透过人群望过去，一个高挑年轻的军官在众人的起哄中仰头喝干了杯中的酒。罗严塔尔瞥见了那个年轻军官的军衔——那是一个准将。  
“哈杰准将？很年轻嘛。”统帅本部长偏过头，看向宇宙舰队司令官。  
“幼校肄业，比陛下小几届。吉尔菲艾斯殿下镇压边境的时候把他从流放地带回来的。在士官学校上了补员培训，调入实战部队后升得很快。听说在幼校时是年级首席，可惜了。”浪费了最好的五年时光。米达麦亚元帅阁下看上去把全军将官的履历都背下来了，不愧是军人们最信赖的长官。  
“就是那个来福豪森案的……”罗严塔尔竟然反应了过来。想来这个幼校案件当时在幼校出身的军人中流传极广。毕竟一个校长就那样下台谢幕，当年的毕业班年级前三席被强行去掉两席，对于毕业和未毕业的幼校生来说都算是不小的新闻。  
“对。”士官学校出身的米达麦亚点头。  
哈杰今晚喝了不少的酒，晕乎乎的。副官不在身边，他远远望着海鹫吧台边上的室内盆栽，灰的。丢在桌子上的红桃六，灰的。隔壁座米达麦亚元帅阁下的披风……灰的。他在心底感慨万千。这辈子分不清红绿的他走了最曲折的道路，最终，还是站在了万千星辰中间。真好呐。打了个酒嗝，被本部长投来的目光激得一个条件反射——立正，敬礼。  
本部长向他举杯以示祝贺。哈杰怀着一份感激的心情回以遥祝，而后便再次将杯中的酒一饮而尽。罗严塔尔啜饮了杯中的酒，对这个新诞生的提督多少产生了些好感。

“对了，上次那个自称怀了你的孩子的女人，怎么样了？”米达麦亚这样问着。在战役开始前闹得血雨腥风的“立典拉德遗族事件”随着凯撒的亲自过问迅速地翻篇了。可是七个多月的胎儿翻不了，前些日子忙于攻打伊谢尔伦，回到费沙，这才记起还有这件事情。  
“五月二日生了。听说是个男孩。”罗严塔尔拿起酒杯的手一顿。  
“哦，是吗。”不是问句。米达麦亚关切地注视着罗严塔尔的表情，他想不出自己此刻还能说些什么。  
“确实是我的儿子无错。然而父子两代重复着不该降生却又被生下来的命运……呵，说不定那个孩子的眼睛是一红一绿呢。”罗严塔尔用低沉的嗓音述说着，结束这句话的时候，他从喉头里发出了一个沉得几乎让人听不见的单音。  
“但是……”  
“但是孩子本身并没有过错。你是想说这个吧。”  
米达麦亚一时语塞。他并没有孩子，对他来说，一个孩子是他和妻子对圆满家庭最大的梦想。然而命运女神就是这样喜欢恶作剧。不愿为人父的罗严塔尔成为了父亲，渴望成为父亲的米达麦亚却只能远远地看着。  
“如果他作为你的儿子降生于这个世界就好了。”罗严塔尔这样嘟哝着。  
“嗯？”米达麦亚没有听清。  
“不，没什么。再来一杯？”罗严塔尔这样敷衍着友人。  
“当然。再来一杯。”米达麦亚这样说着，唤来了充当侍应生的少年。（注1）

“叮铃。”海鹫的迎客铃响了。随着门合上的“嘎吱”一声，好似室内被抽了真空，满室的喧闹化为乌有，刹时间的鸦雀无声让军人们天生的危险预警系统警铃大作，门边的几桌椅子“哐哐”往后推，稍息立正敬礼礼毕——全套动作像应激反应般地一气呵成，然而僵硬的躯体出卖了他们的内心。  
被挡住了视线的统帅本部长和宇宙舰队司令官抬起头，原以为是凯撒驾临，结果透过层叠的人群那么一瞧——  
“……”  
“……”  
双璧对视一眼，他们从对方的脸上看到了名为“震惊”的表情。  
“你们没有别的事可干吗？站在这里做什么？”推门而入的军官一开口便是零下二十八度的制冷效果。以“干冰”之别称为人所熟知的军务尚书用义眼扫视室内，充斥着无机感的眼神在酒酣耳热的黑枪铁壁混编连上停留了片刻，最终面无表情地挪开了目光。欧根不自觉地摸了摸自己的领子——还好还好，军服外套的扣子都没松。脱掉了外套正准备拼一波的几个提督悄悄地摸向了自己的军服……然后又被义眼那平滑的瞳孔移动吓得缩回了手。  
米达麦亚向奥贝斯坦点头致意，三长官平级，公务之外的时间互不干涉，也不需要敬礼。  
“啧，在这里看到军务尚书还真是稀奇。”坐如松的罗严塔尔如此道，他转头看了看奥贝斯坦，微微抬起了下巴。  
“比起罗严塔尔卿，在下出入海鹫的次数确实不足为提。”奥贝斯坦向米达麦亚点头致意，而后便针尖对麦芒般地回应着罗严塔尔：“不过，阁下刚刚摆脱因为自身作风问题而带来的麻烦，又在前线奋斗数月，闲暇时间在海鹫适当放松也是必要的。”奥贝斯坦的必杀绝技——哪壶不开提哪壶通常运转中，十分好评。  
异色的双瞳眯了起来，帝国名花终结者表情不善地注视着奥贝斯坦。  
军务尚书维持着一贯的无表情的表情，以他威震宇宙的毒舌辛辣地对罗严塔尔发起二次攻击：“看起来训诫确实有助于改善阁下的夜生活。”陛下的处罚果然还是太轻了，几乎等同于不痛不痒的发落。在立典拉德遗族的处理上，陛下未免太过纵容罗严塔尔。如今罗严塔尔甚至还是凯撒考虑中的新领土总督人选……奥贝斯坦盯着那只猛禽，若有所思。  
“贵官未免管得太多了！”罗严塔尔的酒杯重重地磕在桌子上，米达麦亚的酒杯被吓得蹦了起来。在立典拉德遗族事件上，奥贝斯坦在其中起了多大的作用，奥贝斯坦纵容朗古玩出了什么花样，罗严塔尔怎会不知。疾风之狼反应灵敏，他在桌下踢了一脚自己的挚友。“喂！”他用口型示意着罗严塔尔。这里是海鹫，让部下们看到三长官间火药味十足是非常不合适的。  
“军……务尚书阁下！”海鹫的经理满面笑容地迎了上来，勇敢地用自己的身躯截断了本部长与军务尚书之间即将擦枪走火的对峙。海鹫的经理可是帝国军中最油的兵油子退役后竞聘上岗的，什么大风大浪没见过，什么八卦秘辛没听过，什么长官不对盘吹胡子瞪眼没和稀泥过，怎么会被小小的本部长与军务尚书日常互怼吓得手足无措？太小看他了！  
“您需要点什么呢？”海鹫经理用无可挑剔的服务姿态招呼着奥贝斯坦。  
“一份B餐，一杯白兰地。”奥贝斯坦环视四周，选择了一个靠窗的位置坐了下来，和双璧隔着两桌。奥贝斯坦家的厨房管道出了故障尚在修理，拉贝纳特夫妇趁此良机出去吃烛光晚餐了。他们的巴尔少爷在繁忙的军务中忘记了这件事，也就不记得下班去军务省食堂报到。待奥贝斯坦回到家，达尔马辛犬在黑灯瞎火里开心地嚼着狗粮，而它的主人最终只能选择在海鹫解决这顿晚餐。军务尚书果然也是帝国军万千单身汉中的一员呐。  
“好的，您稍等。”不愧是海鹫的经理，面对着军务尚书还能若无其事地展现职业微笑。  
因为奥贝斯坦的光临而降临海鹫的虚空般寂静，终于在军务尚书落座开始阅读电子书后的第两分三十四秒，被耐不住性子的黑色枪骑兵打破了。欧根忐忑地瞄着奥贝斯坦，见军务尚书表情恒定，便放开了拉着哈尔巴休泰德的手，转而招呼凑过来准备瞎掺和的鲁兹舰队将官们。  
“一杯改型水雷！”新加入的鲁兹舰队和瓦列舰队众提督看上去一点也不仁慈。听说欧根这个月竟然脱单了，他们毫不客气地点了海鹫最神秘的酒，准备把黑枪的理智放倒。  
吧台的调酒师比了个“收到”的手势。  
“改……改型什么？”兼职的幼校生站在吧台后面，望着身旁开始忙碌的调酒师。  
“海鹫保留项目，改型水雷。”调酒师咧开嘴，露出了狰狞的微笑：“这款鸡尾酒是从深水炸弹的配方改出来的，基酒是白兰地，口感嘛还是不错的，就是喝完之后的人生会呈现色彩斑斓的天堂光景。因为太烈了，所以但凡有人结束光棍生涯，海鹫里的其他人就会送他一枚改型水雷——以安抚光棍们的嫉妒心。”龙舌兰，白兰地，再加点海鹫专利秘方，海鹫的调酒师笑得像个调制巫婆汤的魔法师。  
“大人的世界真是可怕啊。”幼校生发出了这样的感叹。  
雪克壶发出清脆的声音，海鹫特供的改型水雷很快就能出厂了。  
“米达麦亚元帅和罗严塔尔元帅那桌，两杯白兰地。奥贝斯坦元帅那桌，一杯白兰地。陈提督要一杯琴酒，宋年菲尔斯提督一杯特调莫吉托，德洛伊杰提督一杯酸奶甜酒……”整个海鹫就只有德洛伊杰提督会点百利甜和酸奶酒……这是调酒师才知道的海鹫秘辛，谁都不告诉。  
“等等等等，你念慢一点。”小小的幼校生露出可怜兮兮的表情，他望着调酒师道：“这杯是什么？”  
“德洛伊杰提督的酸奶甜酒。”调酒师有条不紊地调制着酒类，他瞥了一眼吧台上放着的成品，回答着小侍应生：“最左边的六棱型玻璃杯是宋年菲尔斯提督点的。最左边的是哈尔巴休泰德提督点的。算了，我用不同颜色的餐巾纸标一下。”  
“哦哦。”幼校生手忙脚乱地把杯子放上托盘，飞快地跑走了。看样子没听到调酒师的最后一句话。  
到了七点半钟，毕典菲尔特跟在缪拉后头进了海鹫俱乐部。一眼瞅见奥贝斯坦，差点就要哼地冲过去，欧根拉着他，把他一路拐到了哈杰等人这桌，很快，没和双璧说上两句话的缪拉也被拉到了那一桌去。  
“今天怎么这么热闹？”克斯拉摘下帽子放在桌上，在犹豫了半分钟之后，点了一杯威士忌。算了，反正今天晚上他不值班，喝两杯没什么。  
“黑枪和缪拉舰队这个月轮休。”米达麦亚笑着回答：“毕竟有黑枪的地方就有欢乐。”他们就是这样一群充满了豪气和直率的家伙。  
“这是要把缪拉舰队带坏了的节奏呀。”鲁兹装模作样地道。  
“贵官的部下不也参与了吗？”罗严塔尔愉快地指出了事实。  
“帝国军都是一丘之貉，哪分得出彼此。”鲁兹瞥了一眼卷起了袖子的巴特豪瑟——后者是罗严塔尔舰队的。  
米达麦亚无奈地摇头：“喂，鲁兹，能不能换个词？”一丘之貉也太难听了吧？貉司令断然否定自己是这种生物。  
“哦，我错了。还有一枚特立独行的人物是和我们截然不同的存在。他存在于高位面的宇宙，也许是阿斯加德所在的维度呢。”鲁兹也发现了坐在角落里的奥贝斯坦。忍不住开始吐槽。  
“行了，喝酒吧。”梅克林格飞快地掐断了鲁兹即将点燃的吐槽小火苗。

“啊啊啊人怎么越来越多了？”幼校生发出了哀嚎。  
“这杯是四号桌的，这三杯是六号桌的，别送错了。”调酒师一边忙活着手里的工作，一边对小少年这样说着：“绿色的是三位元帅的白兰地，红色的是人最多的那桌提督要的改型水雷。对了，一会儿你顺手要带一桶冰块给军务尚书阁下。”他并没有回头，也便没有发现，那个幼校生眼睛里泛着死光，完全没有听见他说了些什么。  
喝得差不多的哈杰在众人的怂恿下踉踉跄跄地去了吧台。  
“哪杯是我们的？”哈杰倚着吧台，问着幼校生。  
“绿……啊红餐巾纸的那杯。对不起阁下，我去送餐了。”幼校生忙着将罗严塔尔和米达麦亚点的白兰地和突然增加的克斯拉等人的酒装盘，匆忙地应了一句。尽管没有听见调酒师的吩咐，幼校生依然根据红绿两种餐巾纸的位置和数量得出了正确的结论。咳，命运女神在这个夜晚也曾试图拯救那两个即将上演大型情景喜剧的人。  
此刻吧台上只剩下两杯杯子一样的酒。由于改型水雷的基酒也是白兰地，它所呈现出的颜色和白兰地别无二致，就连闻起来的味道都差不多。如果现在的哈杰是“清醒”状态下的哈杰，他一定会回到自己的那一桌，换个同僚来取酒——他并不是一个能对每个人坦白自己红绿色盲的人。所以，在喝掉整整一瓶白兰地的状态下，哈杰做出了一个大胆的选择……他从三个杯子里随机拿起了离自己最近的那杯，随后，他哼着歌，轻松愉快地端起绿色餐巾纸垫着的那杯酒回到了同僚们中间，听着黑枪的欢呼，把它递给欧根。  
“今天晚上这人可真多啊。”海鹫经理从后厨走出来，帮侍应生们分担一些工作。  
“还剩一杯白兰地，谁的？”经理把酒杯放在托盘里。他先入为主地判断了这杯酒的主要成分。  
“军务尚书阁下的。”调酒师摇着雪克壶头也不回地回答。  
毕竟是海鹫的老员工，经理并不需要调酒师的特别提醒，他顺手抄起了冰块桶。  
“阁下，您的白兰地。”海鹫经理将杯子放在奥贝斯坦的桌上：“您的餐上齐了，祝您用餐愉快。”  
奥贝斯坦沉默着点了点头。他放下手中的电子书刊，开始解决自己的晚餐。半个小时后，酒杯已经空了。  
命运女神望着随风飘走的小披肩，无可奈何地摇摇头。

奥贝斯坦眨了两下眼皮。义眼是不会出现酒后模糊的状态的。他眼前是清晰的，标准视力5.2的世界。然而他的脑子里闪过大概六种颜色的混合体，很快就上升到十八种。这是一种极其不科学的状态。一杯白兰地，就算是不兑水，也不至于让他醉酒。  
显然，这是一杯加料的白兰地。那么犯人是谁呢？是想看他出丑的黑色枪骑兵？还是对他颇有微词的某个提督？又或者……名侦探奥贝斯坦正在慢慢丧失判断力。他按下了召唤铃。  
“阁下？”经理应声而来。奥贝斯坦用无机义眼注视着他，海鹫的经理感到毛骨悚然。他反思了自己今天的全部服务流程，标准化，定量化，完美得无可挑剔……这是哪儿出了岔子？  
奥贝斯坦开始出现服务器延迟，名为理智的CPU响起了临界的警报声。在这种情况下，不管是问案还是逮犯人都是无稽之谈。同样的，现在的他是无法自己走回家的。军务尚书是一个在私务上谢绝他人干涉的人，自然，他也从不允许自己在旁人面前失态。很快的，帝国军的理性之壁选择了最优方案——先让自己的大脑得到充分的休息。  
“给我准备一间休息室。”他说。  
“啊，是的，阁下。”海鹫经理惊异于自己所听到的吩咐，尽管如此，他还是照办了。为了让饮酒过度或者疲劳过度的提督不至于瘫倒在街上，海鹫里常年备有休息室。简单的一张大床和被褥，除了卫生间没有其他附加设施，就连床头柜都只有一个。这种休息室在海鹫的四层，一共二十间。由于费沙的海鹫是征收来的旧楼房改造而成的，四楼的休息室设施陈旧，连门禁卡都是最老式的那种定卡定房。经理先生回到了收银台，他敲了敲神游太虚的收银，对他道：“一张休息室的房卡。”  
“哦。”在喧闹声中快要打起盹儿来的收银小声地嘟囔了一句，然后打开了抽屉——里面摆放着两叠房卡，他努力支撑着即将合拢的眼皮，随手从左侧最上方抽出一张门卡，递给了经理。  
晕眩让奥贝斯坦的视神经产生了微微的灼热感。电梯门合上的那一瞬间，他扶住了电梯厢壁。冰冷的触感让过热的大脑得到了些许安慰，然而这种临时措施是无济于事的。四楼到了，奥贝斯坦迈着踉跄的步伐走出电梯。  
他的脚步突然停滞，仿佛被什么东西抓住了似的——不，他确实被什么东西抓住了。确切地说，是紧闭的电梯门夹住了他的披风一角。  
奥贝斯坦回过头，这个小小的动作让晕眩感加重了。他伸手，用力地一扯——  
“嘶啦——”什么东西裂开的声音。  
409、410……电梯位于楼层的正中央，奥贝斯坦拿着房卡，往右侧走着。然后，他在419室门口，停下了脚步。  
门开了。奥贝斯坦进入这个房间，带上门，随后便把自己抛入无尽的黑暗。

奥贝斯坦睡着时，海鹫一楼的欢饮还在继续。飨宴上的黑枪和铁壁舰队将官东倒西歪，而以双璧为中心依次比邻而坐的一级上将们，正在一杯接一杯地和罗严塔尔喝酒。罗严塔尔看上去心情不佳，或许是因为刚刚和奥贝斯坦打了个照面的缘故？梅克林格思忖着。  
在场诸将中，只有负责犯人审讯的宪兵总监也知道那个立典拉德的遗族和刚出生的男婴的事情。他缄口不言，看着米达麦亚一脸忧心忡忡地拍着罗严塔尔的肩膀。  
“喂，少喝点。”米达麦亚劝着。  
“我并不会因为这点酒而醉倒在海鹫，放心吧。”罗严塔尔并不是一个酗酒的人，相反，幼年时代父亲醉酒时对他的诅咒让他对酒有一种天生的克制。是的，从幼年经历来看，罗严塔尔和莱因哈特曾是如此的相似。他曾经在那位金发军神身上看到自己的影子，也曾在那位宇宙霸主身上看到自己的希望。他唾弃的那一切，圈禁他的藩篱，酿成他生活苦酒的种子，都被黄金狮子一一撕碎。而他呢，心底潜藏着野望，雄心，以及一些他甚至都不愿与米达麦亚分享的黑暗。一些负面的情绪在渐渐将他拖向更深的深渊。猛禽用长喙撕裂自己。  
米达麦亚和罗严塔尔是如此截然不同的两个人。罗严塔尔用一切象征光明的词汇赞美自己的挚友，如果不是米达麦亚，他大概会坠落得更快。金银妖瞳感激地对米达麦亚点点头，后者却皱着眉头对他摇摇头。米达麦亚知道，今晚的罗严塔尔，心里藏了太多的东西无法纾解，也就只能一切尽在不言中，化入杯酒消尔愁。疾风之狼用自己的杯子碰碰罗严塔尔的杯子，道：“最后一杯。”  
“你的最后一杯。”罗严塔尔看上去犯了倔脾气：“已经十点了，你该回家了。再不回去，尊夫人会担心我是不是把你给拐走了。”  
米达麦亚苦笑：“你说什么胡话呐！艾芳可不会担心这种事情。”  
缪拉从沙发椅背俯下身，抽走了罗严塔尔左手边的冰块桶。他看上去也喝得有点多，大概是部下们的盛情所致。“最后一杯，喝完我们就散了吧。”帝国的铁壁如此道，他觉得自己到临界点了，再喝下去，他连自己都撑不住，也就没法把毕典菲尔特弄回宿舍去了……呸，让黑枪舰队自己弄。我不干了！喝多了的铁壁奔放地想。  
缪拉的提案立刻得到了同僚们的响应。所谓寡不敌众，罗严塔尔最终还是被迫同意结束这场饮宴。  
首先离开的是梅克林格。他今晚的酒精摄入也超过了往常。半个小时前他就开始唱歌了，还是你侬我侬的情歌。到底是艺术提督，音准并没有因为酒精含量过高而产生分毫的偏差。那么艺术提督到底有没有夜生活呢？这是盘旋在所有人心头的帝国军一大谜题。随后离开的是缪拉和毕典菲尔特。看上去还挺得住的欧根（想想吧，他的那杯改型水雷被“别人”给喝了）和缪拉一左一右夹着橘发猛将离开。好在军官宿舍离海鹫并不是很远。随后克斯拉戴上自己的帽子也离开了，他顺手带上了已经开始打呼噜的鲁兹。瓦列一个小时前就走了，他赶着回家检查儿子的作业——有孩子真是辛苦啊。沉默提督不知何时已经消失了，法伦海特和舒坦梅兹没来。米达麦亚试图把罗严塔尔拉起来，却被友人拒绝了。  
“我想再待一会儿。”罗严塔尔对米达麦亚道。回家？他并没有家。不管在奥丁还是在费沙。他在心底自嘲般地想着。深谙金银妖瞳脾性的宇宙舰队司令官知道，罗严塔尔打定了主意，那便是九头牛都拉不回来。可他也不能放着罗严塔尔不管。  
“要不你在海鹫休息一会儿再回去？我让他们给你准备一间休息室？”米达麦亚询问着罗严塔尔的意见。  
罗严塔尔沉默着点了点头。或者说，条件反射般地点了点头。  
米达麦亚起身向收银台走去。他拍了拍柜台，叫醒已经睡着了的收银。  
“结账。”他一边说着，一边不放心地回头看了一眼，罗严塔尔盯着杯子，不知在想些什么。  
惊醒的收银睁开了困倦的眼睛，他刷了卡，然后将小票递给米达麦亚。  
“对了，给罗严塔尔元帅一间休息室。”米达麦亚继续道。  
困顿的收银耷拉着眼皮答了一句“好的”，随后本能般地拉开了抽屉。命运女神伸手试图抬起他沉重的眼皮……显而易见地失败了。  
收银闭着眼睛在抽屉里摸索了一阵，从右侧那一叠房卡的最上面取出了一张，递给米达麦亚。

“真的不需要我送你上去吗？”米达麦亚伸手架住罗严塔尔，后者摆了摆手，示意米达麦亚放开他。  
“我能走。”罗严塔尔就差说出“我没醉”这种酒后标准答案了。  
米达麦亚无可奈何地看着罗严塔尔，跟着他走到了电梯旁。  
“你回去吧。”罗严塔尔走进电梯的时候，对米达麦亚这样说道。  
疾风之狼点点头，看着电梯合上了门，这才转身离开。明天上午十二点，他会后悔自己的这个举动，并且在心中绝望地咆哮：我为什么没把罗严塔尔送到房间里去？！  
罗严塔尔几乎是在用自己的本能驱动双腿。他走出电梯，拿起房卡。上面写着……  
419号房。  
“嘀嘀。”门卡打开了这个黑暗的房间。  
在门关上的那一瞬间，罗严塔尔卸下了自己所有的防备，将黑夜女神拥进怀抱。  
命运女神捂住了自己的眼睛。

清晨的第一缕曙光照进没有拉上窗帘的房间。刺眼的阳光正好照射在酣睡之人的眼皮上，很快就唤醒了这个房间里的第一个人。  
毕竟，义眼对温度还是比较敏感的……呢。奥贝斯坦翻了个身。义眼在眼皮下运行着早晨的自启程序。很快，他睁开了眼睛。  
在身旁人翻身的时候，罗严塔尔便已经醒了。他本就是个警觉的人，宿醉的头疼让他迟迟不愿睁开眼睛……  
等等。  
等一下。  
我旁边的……是什么东西？！二人心底划过同样的台词。  
罗严塔尔/奥贝斯坦猛地睁开眼睛，坐了起来。  
四目相接。  
新银河帝国军务尚书阁下与新银河帝国统帅本部长阁下面面相觑。  
帝国三长官中的两位，在同一张床上，向对方行注目礼。  
……  
优雅的本部长和冷彻的军务尚书，此刻脑海中飘过的是同一句话。这是一句在帝国军中常用的，电视台必须消音的帝国流行问候语。通常使用于心情不好或者见了鬼的时候。这个场景正好合适。  
罗严塔尔的脸似乎青了。他的手在被子下面刚刚确定了一件难以置信的事实——他，现在，是，全，裸，的。  
对，全裸的。  
连底裤都没有。  
底裤去哪儿了呢？视力极好的本部长在奥贝斯坦那一侧的被子上，发现了自己的内裤。  
没关系，全裸的并不只有他一个。边上的奥贝斯坦也是呢。

早上好。真是好巧啊。  
对呀，好巧啊。  
今天天气真好。  
万里无云的。  
阁下今天是不是有个例会？  
今天是御前例会，我们都得参加，你忘啦？  
哎呀真是忘了。那还等什么，快穿了衣服上班去吧！  
好的呀，这是你的内裤，麻烦你把我的内裤扔给我……  
——以上对话是绝对不可能出现的！  
绝对不可能！  
绝对不可能！！  
罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦面面相觑，他们盯着对方的脸看了两分钟，最终不得不做出结论，他们昨晚共度了一夜。  
而早上醒来之后，发现彼此的状态光用嘴是辩解不清的。  
昨天晚上他妈的到底发生了什么？！命运女神正在假装没有听见这种自灵魂深处发出的质问。  
罗严塔尔此刻心中仿佛被一万个雷神之锤打击过。他无法相信，自己竟然和奥贝斯坦睡了一夜！而且，这一夜他们之间似乎发生了什么不得了的事情！  
奥贝斯坦脖子上那个是蚊子咬的吧一定是！  
相比起正在消化自己睡了奥贝斯坦这件事的罗严塔尔，奥贝斯坦就显得镇静许多。尤其是发现罗严塔尔颈部右侧有可疑的抓痕之后，他迅速地判断了事态，并且最终以理智的思考获得了一个完美的结论——  
“慌什么，男人又不会怀孕。”曲解了罗严塔尔表情的干冰之剑用清晨特有的沙哑嗓音沉稳地道。这是这个匪夷所思的早晨二人间的第一句话，自然也不会是最后一句。  
罗严塔尔很快就平复了心情：“我大概对阁下做了什么吧？遗憾的是，我都不记得了。”  
“我也不记得。毕竟不是什么需要特别铭记的事情。”奥贝斯坦如此道。他从床上起来，全裸着捡拾起地上属于自己的衣物。没什么需要遮掩的。大家都是军队出身，公共澡堂都用了不知道多少次了。遛个鸟看个腚有什么大不了的。  
“不过遇到这种情况，阁下也如此镇定，真不愧是帝国的理性之壁。”罗严塔尔慢条斯理地说。顺便欣赏了一下奥贝斯坦的便携式阿姆斯特朗回旋喷射炮。  
还行。金银妖瞳给出了公正客观的评价。  
“虽然不像贵官这般经验丰富，在下也并不是无法接受这种状况的洁癖。”奥贝斯坦面无表情地背对着罗严塔尔穿上裤子。  
金银妖瞳挑起眉毛，啧，办公室党奥贝斯坦竟然也是有腹肌的。看来他们这些实战部队出身的将官还是小瞧了这个毒药。说到底，奥贝斯坦也是个军人。不过从背部肌肉来看，他确实比一般实战部队的军人要瘦削一些。  
不愧是常常出生入死的军人。普通人在床上看到自己厌恶提防的人大概已经魂飞魄散了吧？而帝国三长官中眼睛与众不同的两位，与对方坦（裸）诚（裎）相对，表情是如此的平静自然。  
就像什么事情都没发生过一样——  
才怪。  
“哦？看来军务尚书阁下在这方面也意外的经验丰富嘛。”罗严塔尔颇感兴趣地蜷起一条腿，手肘抵着膝盖。  
“不过我并不常和男性共度一夜。希望没给你造成困扰。你不妨先去洗手间检查一下自己，如果需要我负责的话……”奥贝斯坦顿了顿：“我会支付相应的医疗费用和精神损失费。”  
罗严塔尔闻言狠狠地磨起了牙。不服输的金银妖瞳立刻开口道：“这话应该我来说才对。阁下对我昨夜的表现是否满意？有没有异常的疼痛？”  
“很遗憾，没有记忆的事情我无法给予评价。”  
“虽然我也对此毫无记忆，但是本着同僚之情，我还是会负责到底的。”罗严塔尔看上去特别真诚。  
“我顺便问一句，你应该没有什么难言的疾病吧？毕竟阁下盛名在外。”卫生还是要讲究的，毕竟军务尚书可不能被无聊的理由耽搁了工作。  
“军务尚书不妨调我今年的体检表出来看看？我想阁下应该没什么羞于启齿的问题，毕竟贵官在军中是出了名的禁欲系。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“啧。”奥贝斯坦发出了一个嫌弃的单音。  
罗严塔尔从鼻腔里发出了“哼”的一声。  
“你先还是我先？”罗严塔尔问道。  
这种意义不明的问话奥贝斯坦竟然毫无阻碍地接上了。“我先，”他指了指墙上的时钟，“贵官不要迟到。”他可是要上班的。  
“阁下要给我考勤吗？”罗严塔尔面色阴沉，奥贝斯坦的手伸得也未免太长了。  
“如果有必要的话。”奥贝斯坦的回答言简意赅，随着卫生间门“砰”的一声，全世界都安静了。

凌晨六点零八分。海鹫的收银员B打卡上班。接替已经工作……打盹了一夜的收银员A。他先是把收银A两个小时前结算的账目核对了一遍。然后打开了抽屉，确认休息室的登记情况，这关系到早晨是否要提供唤醒服务……毕竟，今天有军部例会。  
收银B清点着房卡，401，402，403……417，418，420……咦？他反反复复数了三遍。然后调出了登记表——  
哈尔巴休泰德提督，408室。奥贝斯坦元帅，419室。罗严塔尔元帅，409……等等。等等等等。收银B再次翻找房卡。  
409室的房卡与备用房卡共计两张，都好端端地躺在抽屉里呢。与之相对的是，419室的房卡，两张都不见了。  
……  
收银B 倒吸了一口凉气——他提起收银A的领子，用力地摇晃他：“给我醒一醒！”  
收银A挣扎着睁开了眼睛。  
“你昨天发了几张房卡？”收银B从牙缝里挤出这个问句。  
“两……哦，三张吧。”睡眼惺忪的收银A回答。  
“我问你，分别是哪三间休息室？”收银B提着收银A前后左右上下努力摇晃。恨不得把这家伙的隔夜饭抖出来。  
“408，409和419吧？”收银A头晕目眩地道：“求求你别晃了。怎么了这是？”  
“你自己数。”收银B冷笑着把收银A扔在地上，把他的脑袋往抽屉里一摁。  
“哈？”收银A一头雾水地抽出了房卡，老老实实地数了起来。  
417，418，420……  
诶？  
诶诶？  
诶诶诶？！  
收银A吓得清醒了。他不信邪地调出了电脑记录……  
“啊！！”收银A发出了惨叫。收银A是个军属，今年刚上大学一年级。利用课余时间来海鹫打工，昨天白天他打了一天的游戏，接着就来海鹫上晚班。这种操作促使他完美地干了件无法挽回的事情。  
“出什么事了？”正准备着打卡下班的海鹫经理从后厨走了出来。海鹫是全天营业不打烊的，白天也会维持最低限度的营业状态。经理上的是晚班，这会儿困意袭来，恨不得立刻飞回家，瘫倒在床上。昨夜的工作真是让人身心俱疲。  
“他。”收银B指着收银A说：“他昨天晚上发了两张同一间休息室的房卡。”  
“哈？”经理没反应过来。  
“经理。”  
“哎。”  
“我跟你说个事儿。你可千万要冷静。”  
“咦？”  
“这家伙昨晚可能给罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦两位元帅阁下……发了同一个房间的房卡。”  
经理意义不明地沉默了三秒。  
随即海鹫一楼大厅里爆发出惊天动地的惨叫。  
“啊！！！！！！”海鹫经理就像点着了尾巴的兔子一般跳了起来，逃命似地冲向四楼。  
奥丁的裤衩保佑，千万别出什么事！  
收银B的脑内飘过了“震惊！海鹫血案！双元帅同归于尽！”、“帝国军的不和谐音符——记军务尚书奥贝斯坦之死”、“名花之殇——金银妖瞳命丧海鹫”之类一听就很糟糕的新闻标题。他深吸了一口气，紧随经理，冲上了楼梯。  
海鹫高级军官俱乐部可不能因此完蛋啊！收银B这样想着。  
海鹫经理手脚并用地从消防楼梯里爬进四楼走廊。走廊上静悄悄的，完全没有声音。  
原本以为会听到搏斗的声响……喂，不是已经结束了吧？收银B心头闪过不祥的预感。他们像登陆敌舰的装甲掷弹兵一样，横向迈步，S型前进。一看就知道这俩人都是强袭型兵种出身。  
“叮。”电梯发出了声响。门开了。吓得脸色铁青的收银A，原本在吧台小憩的调酒师和幼校生，都从电梯里拥了出来。每个人的脸上都带着可能见不到明早太阳的绝望。  
“你去？”龟速挪动到419房间门口，经理捅了捅收银B。  
“经理这种工作您就别推辞了。”收银B断然拒绝。  
经理还想说什么，休息室那薄薄的门板后面，传来了不祥的声音。  
“砰”的一声巨响，伴随着什么玩意儿嘎吱断裂的声音。  
收银B是快速反应部队出身——还是米达麦亚舰队的快速反应部队，因伤退役前是个联队长。他迅速判明情况，采取紧急措施——飞快地扯下挂在经理皮带上的万用钥匙，咔咔刷开了419室的房门。反应时间零点七五秒，根本来不及让经理发出抗议的呼喊。  
“……”  
“……”  
…………  
………………  
………………………………  
漫长而又短暂的沉默之后——  
“都活着。”一个男人顶着一头湿漉漉的头发幽幽地说，那只蓝色的眼睛眼眶处似乎有个伤痕。他的左手笼着另一个男人的肩膀，右手抚摸着那个男人的脸。  
天呐！躲在大人们身后的幼校生感到鼻头一热。  
“把门带上。”浑身湿透只拿浴巾裹了重点部位的某位军人说。他的话语里带着液氮的气息，似乎要把海鹫速冻了事。  
“早安两位阁下。我们准备好了早餐。请二位移步一楼用餐。”经理微笑着鞠躬并带上了门。他迈着虚浮的步伐往电梯方向走，一步，两步，三步，四……“啪叽”一声摔倒，脸着地。收银B眼疾手快地将他拉了起来——双臂都是义肢的收银B力道极大，经理“砰”地又摔成了面朝天。  
“代（事）志（情）大条了！”海鹫经理神志不清地躺在地上嚎叫着。可怜的人，被吓得标准帝国语都忘了，满嘴边境方言。幼校生捂着鼻子，调酒师正在把餐巾纸拧成小栓子往他鼻孔里塞。  
海鹫的夜，真是神奇的夜……  
呢。

————————————————————————

注1：本段内罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的对话基本全部来自银英原作乱离篇第七章。词句上有些许改动。


End file.
